1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display is a large flat display and is beginning to be widely used for a wall-mounted television set for home use. For more widespread use, it requires the same level of display quality and price as those of CRT.